The heart of a queen and mother
by Wildgirl6
Summary: The story changes when Rosicheena, the Queen of all Saiyans, escapes Planet Vegeta with her youngest son, Prince Tarble. Watch how a mother changes the outcomes of her son's future as time moves forward.
1. Prologue

Summary: The story has changed when the queen of all Saiyans, Rosicheena, escapes from Planet Vegeta with her youngest son, Tarble. Watch how a mother changes the outcomes of her son's future.

 **A/N:** Came up with this idea from another DBZ fanfic with a similar what-if premise and another DBZ fanfic focusing on Tarble, but I ensure you that my idea is still different from its inspirations.

* * *

"Rosicheena, you need to leave here with Tarble!" King Vegeta told his wife. He turned away from her, knowing that she won't react positively to his demand and he was right about it.

Her reaction is what he has predicted. "What?! No, I can't leave you!" She shook her head in distress. "What about our eldest son, Vegeta?!"

"He's fine, Rosicheena, and I admit I have no choice but to give Vegeta to Frieza because I don't have a choice despite your objections to this."

Still, she refuses and objects. "No!" Her objections and stubbornness are two of her weakessess. "If you're going to get Vegeta back, I'll stay and help you-EEP!" She shrieked as he grabbed her shoulders and glared straight to her eyes. Beautiful amethyst eyes meets cold black eyes and it seems to be a long time before one of them spoke.

"My queen, you can't be here! I can't risk losing you." King Vegeta carefully chosen his words. "I remember dearly on how you felt scared of Frieza at first sight! So, I can't risk you having near him again!" He closed his hardened eyes and pulled Rosicheena close his body. "I need you to understand, my Queen. I loved you very dearly and never wanted to leave your side!"

Rosicheena closed her eyes and touched her Husband's back to have him know that she understands. She knew that he dearly loved her after remembering that he saved her during the war with the Tuffles and how he has asked her to marry him. Soon after, neither of them wants to leave each other and can't risk losing each other.

King Vegeta lowered his head giving Rosicheena a small kiss on her forehead, lingering to catch the scent of his wife one last time before their separation. His hand reached up to her face, caressing her cheek, taking every detail he ever taken for granted. It was surprising to many on how he felt for the most beautiful female saiyans on the planet. They know he saved her from being killed and even more surprisely, that after remembering her, he asked her to marry him and she accepted his proposal.

Rosicheena parted her lips slightly as her husband's left hand traced her lips and closed her eyes as he lowered his head to capture them. She gave out a sigh as she felt her other hand carressing her back and lifting her up. The Saiyan King had her at eye level now. While her eyes are closed, his eyes were opened with tears that he fought back. He nipped on her lower lip to have access and she happily gave it to him. However, as soon as she touched his tongue entering, she felt herself swallow something, and gasped at him with hurt eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rosicheena!" He quietly said to her as he kissed her one more time before she lost consciousness. "I love you!" He muttered to her lips and Rodicheena barely registered his words as darkness fills her eyes.

He held her one more time in his arms, hardly knowing his tears now flowing down from his eyes to her face. The open pod on the ground holds their youngest son, Prince Tarble, who is fast asleep and wrapped in a blanket. He was born with a very low power level, which caused the Saiyan King to come to a decision to send him away. He didn't know what the future might have in store for his eldest son, though he might forgive his father due to their strong bond with each other. The male Saiyan carefully placed his wife beside their infant son gently. He ruffled his newborn son's hair carefully. "Take care of her, Tarble, my son!" He knew that his wife had objected to having Tarble sent away, but at least, she'll be at his side. Pushing the pod's door down, the Saiyan King pushed the glowing green light on the side, taking a few steps back before it blasted off.

"Goodbye!" The make Saiyan said as his hands clenched and his tears fall hard down. All of the choices he made for his family were for their safety. Soon after, he let out a growl.

"Frieza, you'll have your day!" Then, he walked off.

* * *

What do you think of it? Let me know about.

Feel free to ask me any questions if you want to.


	2. Rosicheena and Tarble's start

A/N: Sorry for the late update, but please enjoy this new chapter.

Okay, enjoy.

* * *

Somewhere in a forest on the planet Raudo, a black panther was leaping through the trees when she heard the sound of a wailing infant.

"What's this? Is it something new?" The creature said and saw both the source of the wailing and something else that surprised her: the unconscious Rosicheena.

She gasped and said, "I don't believe it! Two strange beings here in the forest! I never seen anything like them before! I mean, what am I going to do with these two beings?! They can't be left out here all alone! Oh, what am I going to?"

Then, she got an idea. There's a village with beings that were much smaller than Rosicheena and potientally her son, Tarble when he grows up, and they might accept both of them as they were two of them. So, the black creature called out for many of her animals to insist her and they all helped her carry Rosicheena and Tarble to the nearby village. They waited for a while for Rosicheena and Tarble to become noticed by the small folk in the village.

"What's taking it so long, Ratha?" An Elephant asked.

"Maybe, they didn't hear them yet." A yellow bird said.

"What do you mean, Little one?" Ratha the Panther asked.

"I mean, you find these two by hearing the infant's wailing. So, how about we make him wail again and he and his mother will get noticed. What do you say?" The bird said. Though reluctant, Ratha decides to go with the bird's idea. "Oh, alright!"

Soon after, Ratha approached Tarble, poked him with her paw and he started to wail again, causing Ratha to flee back to her friends before the nearby villagers came by and saw the still unconscious Rosicheena and Tarble. Ratha and her animal friends watched on as the smallAlien folks look over Rosicheena and her son before the two village leader decide to take them in and wait for Rosicheena to wake up from her unconscious state.

"Phew! I'm glad that they were taken in by those little folk outside our home. But the question is now they are taken in, what will those little guys do with them when the taller being wakes up?"

"It's already, little one. We just need to wait and see." Ratha said.

"You sure, Ratha?" The bird asked. Ratha answered, "Yes! But for now, we must wait for the perfect moment to come."

* * *

What do you think of it? Let me know.

Until then, I'll catch you later.


End file.
